Johnny's Cousin
by GreaserGal
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to town. My first story, plz be nice! Plz review!
1. Sarah meets Johnny

DISCLAIMER: I own Sarah and the plot.  
  
  
  
I (Sarah Cade) stepped off the train and looked around town. I headed towards the poorer looking section and looked for East 3rd Street. I wondered what the name of this street was. I hadn't seen any signs for this one yet. Oh, well. I passed an empty field. I thought I heard someone, so I backtracked.  
  
I went back to the empty field and noticed it wasn't empty. There were six boys there, drinking soda and I went over to them. "Hey, could you tell me where East 3rd Street is?"  
  
One of the boys who had blonde hair and looked about my age, looked up, grinned at me and said, "You're on it." I said "Oh, thanks. Do you know where the Cade's live?"  
  
Another boy with almost white hair said, "What do you want with them?"  
  
I replied, "Not that it's your business, but they're my family. My aunt, uncle and a cousin. He's my age. His name's Jonathan."  
  
The boys choked on their sodas. The same boy turned to someone next to him and said, "Well, Johnnycake, looks like you got a cousin."  
  
I smiled at the boy who looked too thin and nervous for his own good. I said "Are you Jonathan then?" He shook his head no. "It's Johnny, or one of my nicknames." I smiled even more and said "Tuff."  
  
One of the boys, who looked like the youngest said "Sit down. Tell us about yourself." I sat next to Johnny and said, "Ain't much to say. I'm Sarah Cade and I'm 16. I'm supposed to be living with my only family left, Auntie Denise and Uncle Mike. And of course, Johnny."  
  
Another boy, with red sideburns said "How come you're here now and not before?" I studied my shoes and said, "Because I wasn't an orphan before." The boy looked guilty and said "Glory, I'm sorry."  
  
I smiled and said, "It's ok. Well, who are y'all? You know me but I only know Johnny." The first boy said, "I'm Sodapop Curtis, this is my younger brother, Ponyboy (the polite one)" Ponyboy looked at me as if waiting for something. I simply said "Tuff names." Sodapop and Ponyboy grinned at each other and Sodapop grinned with the introductions. "Dallas Winston (white- blond hair), Steve (the one who didn't say anything) and Two-Bit (nosy red- head). Me and Pon have a older brother, Darry but he's workin' now."  
  
I nodded and said "Tuff. So, what's there to do 'round here?" Dally said "Oh, plenty. If you don't mind gettin' hauled in." I said "I don't care 'bout that, but I don't think my aunt and uncle would be too pleased."  
  
He looked mad and said "Why do you care what they think?" I replied, "Why wouldn't I?" All the boys exchanged looks and I noticed Johnny nodded slightly. Two-Bit said, "Johnny's old man beats Johnny up. His old lady yells at him or ignores him." I knew what that was like. I said "Oh, Johnny, that's horrible." Dally said "What do you know? You ain't us or Johnny. You haven't seen-" I cut him off and said, "I haven't seen, but I've felt. My dad was abusive too. Our dads were brothers." I glanced around at the boys, who looked shocked at this.  
  
I lit up a cigarette and took a drag. It was quiet for a minute then Johnny said, "Does Mom and Dad know your comin'?" I looked at him and said sarcastically "No, they have no idea I'm here. I was just gonna show up on their doorstep. Yea, they know!" Everyone looked shocked I said "What?" Pony said, "no one is ever sarcastic to Johnny. Not unless you want to risk the wrath of Dally." I said, "Well, I do believe I was sarcastic to him and Dally ain't that scary. Least he ain't actin' scary." Dally got this look and said "I can be very scary when I'm in the mood." I shrugged. We got up and headed to the Curtis house where me and Johnny spent the night. 


	2. Auntie Denise and Uncle Mike

Lucky: thanks and I am!  
  
Aims80: I am!  
The next morning, I opened my eyes and saw some brown ones looking into my brown ones. Startled, I fell off the couch. I propped myself up on my elbows and said "Good Morning to you to, Soda." He was laughing so hard. I noticed the rest of the gang was there and trying very hard not to laugh. It wasn't working. Two-Bit burst out laughing. I threw a pillow at him.  
  
I headed towards the bathroom and got changed. I came out and had some cake for *sighs happily* breakfast. After I was finished, I joined the boys in the living room. I said, "Johnny, we should go to your house." Dally said "Why? Want him beat up again?"  
  
I said "No. Do you really think I'd want him hurt? They're expectin' me. I should let 'em know I'm here. And don't worry, Johnny won't get in trouble. I'll take the blame. If anyone'll get hurt, it'll be me." I got up, grabbed my bag and left with Johnny behind me.  
  
I went up the steps of his house and opened the door. I called "Hello? Auntie Denise? Uncle Mike?"  
  
Auntie Denise came out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron. She saw me and crushed me in a hug and gave me a wet kiss. I made a face at Johnny over her shoulder and he tried not to laugh. Uncle Mike came in drinking some beer. He nodded at me and I said "Hello, Uncle Mike." He looked me over and said "Sarah, don't you have the decency to wear a dress at least?" I said "No, sir. I don't wear dresses." He looked startled at my answer, but turned to Johnny. "Get her bags into her room, boy!" I said, "I'll go with you, I want to open it and I never can get it."  
  
When we were in the room next to his, he said, "You never can open it? I saw you open it last night and this morning." I said, "I may be a lot of things, but I'm no angel."  
  
He shook his head laughing and I began to unpack and he put my things away for me. We went out to talk with my aunt and uncle. Auntie Denise was very interested in me, but Uncle Mike wasn't. I didn't care though.  
  
"Sarah, when did you arrive?"  
  
"Not an hour ago. I was looking for the house when I met Johnny."  
  
"Did the boy show you around?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"What happened to your parents, Sarah? All we found out is they died, along with your sister." (At this point Johnny looked shocked and mouthed 'sister?' at me and I gave him a look meaning later.  
  
"They died in a fire. Everyone was asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I was downstairs when it broke out and was able to escape. Mom, Dad and Lucy died."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing."  
  
"May I be excused? I would like to see more of Tulsa."  
  
"Of course dear. Boy, you go with her."  
  
Johnny nodded and we left. He turned to me and said "Sister?" I began to explain. 


End file.
